She Really Does Hate Tennis
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki hates tennis from a horrible experience. Now, she whenever she see's a tennis ball, well she... Anyways Ryoma's apparently a big part in her horrible experience. Will Ryoma help Sakuno get over this silly fear? And if the whole team finds out? Reverse harem! SakunoxAny... Even the other schools?
1. Meeting Ryoma Echizen

**Before you start reading I wanted to point out some things.**

**First of all, this story is based on the manga and the anime. And when I say that, some of the moments in the story and here actually happened in Prince of Tennis.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the anime. I'm just a huge fan girl writing in some moments in Prince of Tennis to make it a romantic reverse harem.**

* * *

"Sakuno- chan, watch out!" Were the last words Sakuno Ryuzaki heard when her parents got hit by a truck.

It all started by a tennis ball. Little Sakuno saw it flew over a fence and into the street. Her parents were focusing on the game when Sakuno's curiosity took over her, thus making her want to pick up the tennis ball.

Once she happily picked it up, she looked to her left and saw a huge truck rushing straight towards her. After that she blinked once, and that was the first time Sakuno has ever seen so much blood before.

Her eyes fully swollen, people were trying to help, ambulances making sounds from left to right… Sakuno couldn't take it anymore, so she fell into a deep coma.

Hearing this, her Grandmother Sumire aided her side until that day she woke up saying, "Hi Granny, where's mama and papa?"

That's it. She had no idea that her parents were killed, or she was the reason for killing them. All Sumire could say was, "They went on a permanent vacation."

So from there, Sakuno came home hoping her parents would send her an email or a letter, but of course there wasn't. And every time Sakuno asked her Grandmother where were they, her Grandmother would say a different country. Sakuno fell silent after that.

Although, she always hated tennis. She never knew why, but she would always get frightened whenever a tennis ball came to her, or maybe a tennis racket. It made her feel unsafe.

Until she met the famous Ryoma Echizen of course. Meeting him at the train station, seeing him play, ended up drinking Ponta with him.

However, she wasn't afraid of his tennis racket. Or the whenever he played the sport tennis, she wasn't scared.

"So you came here for your father to attend you to a school?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Ryoma faintly said.

"W-What school are you a-attending?" Sakuno began to stutter.

"I don't know. Some school I guess." Ryoma tipped his cap.

Silence entered between the two. Ryoma sipped his Ponta uncaringly, while Sakuno tapped finger on her Ponta can.

"Have you ever tried tennis before?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

Sakuno froze. "I-I-I-I c-c-c-can't p-p-play it." Sakuno said softly.

Ryoma gave a confused look at her, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'M SCARED OF PLAYING TENNIS OKAY?" Sakuno blurted.

Ryoma blinked. "Why are you scared of playing it?"

"I don't know, I just feel a sharp pain in both my head and heart whenever I play." Sakuno whimpered.

Ryoma took out his tennis ball and bounced it a few times. "Do you want to hold it?"

Sakuno reached her shaking hand out to grab it. Once she grabbed a hold of it, a sharp pain came upon her mind and heart as she said. It was like a knife stabbing slowly through both mind and heart.

Sakuno screamed and covered her head. She bent down, screaming as loud as she could and cried as much as she could. Ryoma just stood there in amazement and stood frozen while he slowly took away his tennis ball.

"It's okay Ryuzaki; I've put it away now." Ryoma comforted.

Sakuno popped her eyes right open. "I-I'm so sorry Ryoma-kun. I-I'll leave now." Sakuno ran as fast as she could to get away from her embarrassment.

"Such a weird girl."

NEXT DAY…

"Sakuno-san, are you sure you're ready for today's exam?" Tomoka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I did study a lot!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Tomoka didn't even pay attention; she was too attracted to a special hottie down.

"Oh my gosh Sakuno look! That boy is so cute!" Tomoka cooed.

Sakuno came to look, but the boy was gone.

"With my 3 years of experience, I'll make the team in no time!" Horio bragged.

Ryoma really didn't care; he just hit the ball back and forth at the wall. Until a certain girl came by.

"Ah hello Sakuno-san and Tomoka-san." Kato greeted.

"Stop bragging about your 3 years of experience! I bet your lying!" Tomoka yelled.

"Well it is true!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh Sakuno look! It's the cute boy!" Tomoka squealed when she pointed at Ryoma.

Sakuno was flustered to see the boy who she screamed really loud in front of.

"Y-Y-You're attending here?" Sakuno panicked.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it." Ryoma put the tennis ball back in his pocket, from earlier experience.

"How do you guys know each other?" Mizuno asked.

Sakuno flustered harder and Ryoma sighed, Sakuno thought he would tell them everything. "We just ran into each other."

Sakuno was surprised he didn't tell them about her fear of tennis. Or the fact she screamed and cried of it.

"What's you name then?" Tomoka excitedly asked.

"Ryoma… Ryoma Echizen." He introduced.

"Prince Ryoma! That makes a ring to it doesn't it Sakuno?" Tomoka cooed.

"Gotta run, matches are about to begin." Ryoma jogged to the courts.

"What a cool guy." Tomoka flustered.

"Oh please, do you think he's good enough to beat the senpais?" Horio sneered.

All of them went to the courts to see him play. Sakuno knew that stance since she saw him play before. "He's going to do the twist serve." She muttered.

All of them looked at her, Takeshi was listening in. "Who is this kid?"

Ryoma was amazing. He beat each and every single player and competitor within less than 30 minutes. Sakuno wasn't surprised, since she seen him play.

"That was another amazing play Echizen!" Mizuno called.

"Thanks."

"Prince Ryoma of Tennis… Why, I should make a fan club for him! Sakuno, you're looking at the new club president of Prince Ryoma! Let's go make cheerleading outfits for him!" Tomoka grabbed her hand and rushed through.

Ryoma took a glance of her and her long braids. Sakuno looked back to meet eyes with him, and she felt a shiver down her back.

Sakuno resisted Tomoka. "You know what? I'll see you tomorrow Tomoka-san."

Tomoka blinked. "Okay."

Sakuno ran to him, "Nice job today Ryoma- kun."

"Thanks, hey you owe me."

…

* * *

**I know I haven't even updated this since forever but..**

**I am having a friend doing chapters for this too!**

**So, please wait because RyoSaku90 is currently working with me too.**

**You should all read her stories because it's really amazing!**


	2. Walking Home With Ryoma Echizen

**Credit to RyoSaku90 for this chapter. I really couldn't continue this story without her help. Thank you! By the way, I or RyoSaku90 does not own Prince of Tennis. Oh and, this story has had a lot of hits and followers so thanks for still staying with this story so far you guys!**

**Before you start reading I wanted to point out some things.**

**First of all, this story is based on the manga and the anime. And when I say that, some of the moments in the story and here actually happened in Prince of Tennis.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the anime. I'm just a huge fan girl writing in some moments in Prince of Tennis to make it a romantic reverse harem.**

* * *

"W-why do I owe y-you, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Keeping your secret." He replied bluntly.

"Ano... A-a-arigatou." Sakuno bowed down. "I'll buy you a drink okay."

"Hn."

"Ano... W-what kind of d-drink do you w-want?"

"The same as yesterday."

"Eh?" Sakuno think back to yesterday. The drink that he drank yesterday was... What was it? Sakuno walked towards the vending machine while Ryoma is playing another match with one of the tennis team member. "Mou... What did he drink yesterday? If I remember correctly it was grape flavor." Sakuno look at the items on the vending machine. There were Pepsi, Coke, Sprite, Coca Cola, regular water, Mineral Water, ah ha! There it is, as she remembered yesterday he drank ponta! Grape flavor ponta! It got to be since there is no other fruit flavor. Sakuno smiled. She headed back to the tennis court to see that he was already finished with his match. Sakuno went up to him and handed him his drink.

"Sankyuu." Ryoma took the drink from her and began drinking the content. Sakuno was happy that she got the right one. "Ne, I'll help you."

"H-help me?"

"Ah. Help you get over your fear." Ryoma answered as Sakuno blushed.

"H-how?"

"You're going to come with me every time I go practice. Surely that wouldn't be a problem right?"

"A-ano I'll have to talk to Oba-chan first."

"Hn. Then I'll come over to your house tomorrow morning and take you to morning practice with me."

"H-hai." Sakuno is guessing that by now she must have been pretty red.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Sakuno!" Tomoka called her as she waved her hand back and forth. Sakuno waved back while Ryoma flinched.

"Nani yo?"

"Gomen, I have to go home right away. My mother just called me that my auntie is coming over. Are you okay going home alone?"

"I'll be f-fine."

"I'm scared. I don't want you to go home alone. Remember what happen the last time?"

Sakuno thought back to the last time she walked home alone.

"I'll take her home." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-sama! You're willing to take Sakuno home?"

"Hn."

"Kyaa! You're so lucky Sakuno!"

"Eh?" Sakuno was confused. 'How am I lucky?'

"Ryoma-sama," Tomoka firmly pointed at Ryoma as he confusingly looked at her, "Please makes sure she SAFELY goes inside before you go home. The last time she was almost got molest by some nasty perverts. Luckily, I came by."

"T-Tomoka-san!"

"Oh will good bye. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Let's go." Ryoma began to walk toward the locker room. "Wait here for me." Sakuno nodded and waited for five minutes.

Their walk was awkward. There was this unbearable silence. Suddenly, out of the corner, there were these four drunken guys. They were laughing with each other until one of them saw the two walking. He then grinned evilly and motioned the others to follow him. Then the four of them blocked their way.

Ryoma looked at the four of them. One of them took a step forward. He eyed Sakuno hungrily. "Hey kid, nice girl you got there. Care to share? We would love to play with that body of hers."

Ryoma glared at them but didn't say anything.

"Kid, leave the girl if you don't want to get hurt." One of them looked like the leader of the four. He went and tried to grab Sakuno, but what he got was a punch to the face. This leader flew back and was out.

"You stupid disrespectful brat." Another charged at him and this time he punched a little harder. Ryoma then heard a scream, and when he looked back to see two new guy. Sakuno closed her eyes unconsciously and kicked the guy that held her right arm. She then unconsciously punches the guy sending him to the ground. Sakuno opened her eyes to see a fainted guy right next to the other that is holding his THING whimpering and rolling on the ground. Ryoma was surprised by the Sakuno's unconscious move. Ryoma glared at the reaming guys and they all quickly ran away.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryoma asked. She just nodded in response, still shaken up. Sakuno then flinched and looked at the one remaining drunken guy that held her right arm. She felt guilty and kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you."

"Oi, what are you doing let's go."

"O-okay." Sakuno looked back at the guy. "I'm really sorry." Ryoma pulled her and they both resume their walk home.

Once they reached the Ryuzaki Residence, Sakuno thanked Ryoma before walking inside.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun, for saving me and walking me home." She bowed and walked through the gate and inside her house.

"Mmhmm." Ryoma just shrugged and with his hands in his pockets he just left without saying another word.

Unknown to him, Sakuno had come back out. She watched until Ryoma was out of sight before going back inside.

* * *

**Check out my YouTube page to keep up with the new chapters and previews!**

**user/FilipinoPwned/**

* * *

**Vote for what story I should update next!**

**This story or The Seigaku Boys vs. The Seigaku Girls**

**Vote now on my profile page!**


	3. Meeting Eiji, Shusuke, and Takeshi

**Before you start reading I wanted to point out some things.**

**First of all, this story is based on the manga and the anime. And when I say that, some of the moments in the story and here actually happened in Prince of Tennis.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the anime. I'm just a huge fan girl writing in some moments in Prince of Tennis to make it a romantic reverse harem.**

* * *

"Ryoma-kun! Ryoma-kun?!"Sakuno called while running through the Seigaku courts.

'Today is the day where Ryoma teaches me how to play tennis! I'm so excited," Sakuno stopped to look left and right, fixing her white skirt and dusting off her white collar button down shirt. She then adjusted the strap on her blue tennis bag, sighed, and ran again.

"Hey Sakuno-chan! What are you doing here after school?" Momoshiro asked, walking outside of a nearby court with a towel around his neck. He sweated through his Seigaku uniform, his jacket hung on his black spiky hair.

"G-Good afternoon M-Momo-senpai! D-Do you know w-where R-Ryoma-kun is?" Sakuno asked, embarrassed and blushed.

"Why do you need to find Echizen?" Momoshiro blinked confusingly, and then grinned when he thought about Ryoma's plan, "Oh I see, you and Ochibi, huh? Well then, he is on Court Two. Just turn left from here and then on the right you'll see him slamming the tennis ball against the wall."

Sakuno bowed in thanks. "A-Arigatou Momo-senpai... Eto... Where is it again?"

Momoshiro's tear dropped. "Just follow me."

Sakuno nodded and with that Momoshiro led the way going to Ryoma. Sakuno followed behind him, blushing and feeling dumb for her lack of direction.

All of a sudden, Momoshiro stopped and Sakuno, staring off to space, bumped into his back. She peeked on the right side of Momoshiro, to see Ryoma in his Seigaku uniform, but not his jacket, yet, playing against one of the second years. Mizuno, Kaito, and Horio were watching intently, their hands almost shaking the fence. Sakuno ran up to them, with Momoshiro following her.

"Mada Mada Dane," Sakuno recognized that phrase that Ryoma just faintly stated.

'He said that to the bully that day and to the senpais during his matches.' Sakuno thought about that phrase.

"Echizen's amazing at tennis," Horio proudly complimented, "I still can't believe he, a first year, has made it into the team!"

"I wonder what that serve is called though." Kaito asked.

"It's called the Twist Serve," Momoshiro popped in, scaring the first years, "I wonder where he learned that."

Then, the score keeper shouted the overall score. Of course, Ryoma won and the second year stormed off with his friends.

Ryoma turned his head to the crowd, and walked over to the bench. He gathered his things: his tennis racket, his tennis bag, and his towel.

He casually walked over to the gate door to find everyone gathered around him. They were praising him and worshiping him. Sakuno and Momoshiro stood in the back, simply smiling at another victory.

"You were awesome Echizen!"

"Way to go Echizen!"

"You've got to teach me that serve!"

"Oh hey Ryuzaki," Ryoma just noticed, "Do you still want to me to help you practice?"

"Y-Yes, t-that's what we arranged right?" Sakuno faked a smile.

Suddenly, they were both silent. Kaito, Mizuno and Horio still complimenting Ryoma's amazing skills in tennis. Luckily, Momoshiro noticed the atmosphere.

"Alright then, don't you think you first years should let Echizen and Ryuzaki be? Come on," Momoshiro pulled them away and dragged them far.

Ryoma blinked in confusion while Sakuno smiled and thought, 'Thank you Momo-senpai. I owe you one."

"So," Ryoma broke the silent, "Do you want to get taught or what?"

Sakuno realized the situation and bowed in apology. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and went back into the court, with Sakuno happily following him.

Sakuno, as soon as she went to the court, felt a little bit... Unsteady. In fact, when she went into the middle of the court, she was shaking.

"Um, are you okay Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked from the opposite side of the court.

Sakuno wanted to show Ryoma today that she was strong, but that pain was slowly coming. She shook her head to shake off the pain, but it seemed it was getting stronger.

Ryoma wanted to know what was wrong, so he ran up to her. All of a sudden, she started screaming again.

"No, STOP!" Sakuno put both of her hands on her head and bowed her head, screaming.

"What do you think you're doing with little Ryuzaki, Echizen?!" Momoshiro popped out of the bushes.

"Were you spying?" Ryoma's vein popped out on the side of his cheek.

"That...! That doesn't matter now, what matters is you're trying to take advantage of Ryuzaki!" Momoshiro changed the subject.

Sakuno opened her eyes and realized what just happened. She horribly blushed and bowed up and down again and again in apology.

"Gomen ne sai Momo-senpai! Gomen ne sai Ryoma-kun! D-Don't w-w-worry Momo-senpai; R-Ryoma-kun is not t-trying to t-take advantage of me. H-He was t-trying to t-teach me h-how to p-play!" Sakuno stuttered while explaining.

"Oh," Momoshiro rubbed his chin, still behind the fence and between the bushes, "Well then, carry on." With that Momoshiro just slipped down into the bushes, where Sakuno managed a smile and Ryoma face palmed himself.

"Sorry about this Ryuzaki, I was supposed to teach and help you get over this fear." Ryoma apologized.

Sakuno panicked that he was actually apologizing and blushed. "N-No R-Ryoma-kun! I have to a-apologize to y-you b-because I-I was s-supposed to be st-strong."

All of a sudden, coming from the entrance, was Shusuke Fuji and Eiji Kikumaru. They were still in their uniforms, noticing at the little confused Sakuno and Ryoma standing near the net.

"Oi Ochibi," Eiji called out while waving slowly behind Fuji, "Why are you here after practice?"

"Ko-Konichiwa Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai!" Sakuno flustered.

"Oh I see, on a date with Ryuzaki-chan, nya?" Eiji skipped to Ryoma's side.

"I'm just teaching her how to play tennis." Ryoma fixed his hat.

"Okay then, if you wouldn't mind if I taught her how to play, huh Ochibi?" Eiji tried making Ryoma jealous, tipping his hat and messing up his dark emerald hair.

"N-No t-thank y-you Eiji-senpai, Ryoma is probably best for me." Sakuno smiled at Eiji.

"Nya Ochibi, I'm so jealous! Hanging out with cute Ryuzaki-chan all day!" Eiji pouted while still nudging Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki-chan, if he's best for you, then why were you screaming in pain earlier?" Fuji asked, walking up to Sakuno.

'Oh no, now I would have to tell both of them my secret!' Sakuno thought, embarrassed and flustered.

"Because she tripped." Ryoma entered.

"Really? I don't see a bruise on her leg."

"Because I saved her."

Eiji lit up like a firecracker. "Really?! Oh wow Ochibi! You are one heck of a romantic hero!"

Sakuno flustered again and Fuji's awakened eyes focused on her. Eiji was still busy pestering Ryoma about saving Sakuno. Fuji was quite suspicious of the relationship of Ryoma and Sakuno, but he smiled and closed his eyes again asking, "May I give you a little lesson Ryuzaki-chan?"

Sakuno blushed to a much darker red and panicked. "A-Ano... I-I don't know, I-I mean, i-if R-Ryoma-kun w-wouldn't m-m-mind-..."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Okay then it's a date." Fuji smiled brightly at Sakuno.

Sakuno panicked a lot and turned into a cherry. "A-A d-d-date?! B-But Fuji-senpai-!"

"Ryuzaki-chan," Fuji rubbed her head lightly, "I was just kidding."

Ryoma witnessed the moment even though Eiji was still teasing and nudging him. He just closed his eyes and sighed, irritated.

"Come on Ryuzaki, it's getting late. That old hag might've worried about you." Ryoma brushed off Eiji and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah! H-Hai!" Sakuno jogged up to him with her racket on her right hand.

"Ryuzaki is such an interesting girl." Fuji says.

"Fuji-senpai, do you think Ryoma could finally get a girlfriend?" Eiji paused and hesitated, then panicked saying, "Wha-What if he gets a girlfriend before me?!"

Fuji and Eiji shared a laugh and went on, finding Momoshiro in the bushes for some reason.

* * *

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called.

They were walking through the almost empty Tokyo city on the sidewalk, already about sunset since they were walking towards it, and it was warm with a little breeze. The air was filled with tiredness, sweat and exhaustion as Sakuno walked behind Ryoma.

Ryoma had his arms and hands behind his head, while Sakuno was looking at the ground, carrying her tennis bag while daydreaming again.

'Why didn't he say anything back yet?' Sakuno worryingly thought.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked carelessly.

"May I see your new Seigaku team jacket?" Sakuno asked pleadingly.

"I don't know. I don't want to get it dirty." Ryoma refused.

"Oh," Sakuno looked sad and disappointed.

Ryoma noticed her disappointed face and sighed hopelessly. He took out the plastic bag and ripped it open, revealing the jacket.

"It fits perfect," Ryoma says while putting it on.

"Wow Ryoma-kun, it really looks good on you." Sakuno complimented, while smiling.

Suddenly a huge breeze crossed by the two and Sakuno felt a little cold. She shivered a little, and as she did clouds started to form a little. "Achoo." Her sneeze sounds a little kitten.

Ryoma looked up at the sky and then at Sakuno. He took off his Seigaku jacket and plopped it on her head. "Wear it. If you catch a cold then I wouldn't have to eat your lunch anymore."

"A-A-Arigatou Ryoma-kun. You've been so kind to me." Sakuno thanked, putting on the jacket.

The jacket was perfect on her too, but the sleeves overlapped her small porcelain hands. She lifted her braids to not get in the way, so then they continued their walk home.

* * *

By it stopped raining; Sakuno finally took off the jacket and gave it back to Ryoma, who was wet and irritated. Since Ryoma's house was first before Sakuno's (where her house was about a more block away), they happened to pass by the... burnt house.

Ryoma looked up worryingly at the burnt house and ran to the front. Luckily, his dad, Nanako, and his mom where safely there. Sakuno followed Ryoma, looking at the burnt down house.

It was warm there, because of the fire, and it smelt like burnt wood, paper, and rubber in the air. It looked ruined, but fixable.

"How did this happen?" Ryoma asked.

"It was the craziest thing!" Nanako says, surprised.

"It was Nanjiroh's cooking." Rinko sighed tiredly.

"Baka! Why did you attempt to cook Oyaji?!" Ryoma scolded Nanjiroh.

Nanjiroh faked a cry and hid behind Sakuno. "Ryuzaki-chan, he's yelling at me!"

"Don't use her as a wall baka! Come over here and fight it like a man!" Ryoma scolded again.

"I-I-If you don't h-have a-a place t-to st-stay, O-Obaa-san would be g-glad t-to h-help y-you out." Sakuno suggested.

"Oh Sakuno, we couldn't take a generous offer like that. Besides, we can stay at a hotel if we figure out how to pry open Nanjiroh's wallet." Rinko twitched in anger.

"I think that's a great idea to stay at Ryuzaki-chan's house!" Nanjiroh smiled greatly at Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed to a deeper red and Ryoma face palmed himself. Nanjiroh still smiled creepily with his teeth and his eyes all over Sakuno.

"Wait a minute," Ryoma noticed, "Where's Karupin?"

A silence came by and Ryoma started digging through the fire hastily. "Meow."

Karupin was on Sakuno's head, sitting quietly and innocently. However, his dark limpy left paw had a red mark on it, indicating he sort of got hurt.

"Karupin." Ryoma sighed in a reassuring tone.

Sakuno grabbed Karupin from her head to her hands, holding him from his arms.

"What a cute kitty!" Sakuno lighted up.

"Ryuzaki."

"It's so much like you Ryoma."

"Ryuzaki."

"He's so cute!"

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma stopped Sakuno from cooing over Karupin.

"What's this? My son jealous of a cat?!" Nanjiroh laughed suspiciously and evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Oyaji." Ryoma said, emotionless.

* * *

**OKAY! Finally done. I really liked this chapter. I worked hard on it too.**

**Overall, I like this story too because this my chance to work with an amazing author (Ryosaku90) and finally make Ryoma and Sakuno in character for once. Doing this story somehow makes it easier for me.**

**Thanks for following this story so far! This story is slowly getting popular. I'm excited!**

**Unfortunately, RyoSaku90 is busy so she won't be able to make the 4th chapter. But that's okay, her extra chapter inspired me to go on with this story.**


	4. Ryoma's and Sakuno's Date

**Before you start reading I wanted to point out some things.**

**First of all, this story is based on the manga and the anime. And when I say that, some of the moments in the story and here actually happened in Prince of Tennis.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the anime. I'm just a huge fan girl writing in some moments in Prince of Tennis to make it a romantic reverse harem.**

* * *

**Also, prologue: Sakuno has been practicing on her own lately and but is still a little unstable. **

* * *

Thursday Afternoon:

"Obaa-san! Obaa-san!" Sakuno called, running to Sumire Ryuzaki. Sumire was at one of the Seigaku tennis courts picking up some extra tennis balls, and it was already about sunset. Nobody was there anymore, nothing was heard or seen but the shadows of the walls and courts, or a lot of green fuzzy tennis balls rolling softly among the breeze on the courts. The small breeze came through, but it was really warm. Sakuno was wearing a red sundress, her auburn hair still braided and her porcelain skin showing.

"Ah, Sakuno. Do you still need to re-string your racket?" Sumire asked, holding some tennis balls in her folded arms. Sumire was wearing her pink and white jumpsuit.

Sakuno nodded. "It's a little loose Obaa-san. Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"No, don't thank me Sakuno. I'll do anything for my favorite magomusume." Sumire patted and rubbed Sakuno's auburn braided hair.

"Oh! And thanks for letting the Echizens stay at our place Obaa-san. They really needed it." Sakuno thanked.

"I just hope their house will be fine Sakuno." Sumire hoped.

Friday During School:

*pok*

It was a sunny Friday and Sumire Ryuzaki was bouncing a tennis ball with a random light blue tennis racquet. It was practice, so everyone was practicing their serves and returns, smashing the tennis balls against the walls or the dusty hard floors. Also from yesterday, Sumire was wearing the same thing.

*pok*

The sounds of the tennis balls thrashing around were as loud as the talking going around. Then, Sakuno came in through the fence gate with her lavender and white tennis shirt, where only her sleeves and folded collar is lavender and the insides of the shirt were white, and her short skirt was white. On her auburn braided hair and under her pointy bangs, was a small white headband that completed her look.

"Konichiwa Obaa-san! Are you ready to take me to that guy who can re-string my tennis strings tomorrow at two o'clock, right? I was just making sure." Sakuno innocently asked.

"Oh no," Sumire sadly said, "I forgot I had important stuff to do tomorrow. I'm sorry Sakuno."

"But Obaa-san, if you can't go, who's going to introduce me to the man?" Sakuno asked, worried.

"Good question," Sumire sighed in wonder, when she looked at Ryoma Echizen, practicing his regular serves with his red tennis racket.

"Argh!" Ryoma grunted, as he served.

"Hey Ryoma! Would you come over here, please?" Sumire asked.

Ryoma stopped what he was doing and jogged over to the two. "Ryoma, are you free tomorrow?"

Sakuno blushed a little, looking at Sumire and Ryoma. "Why?"

"Sakuno's strings are pretty loose and you know him right? Old man Haritatsu? I was going to take Sakuno out to him tomorrow at two, but I've something planned already." Sumire explained.

"And so?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, since I can't go, I was wondering if you can take Sakuno over to him." Sumire asked.

"But Obaa-san-!" Sakuno interrupted, tugging on her jumpsuit.

"I don't exactly get along with that old man." Ryoma stated.

"Oh come on, can you just please take Sakuno?" Sumire pleaded with a concerned face.

"I a-.."

"What man wouldn't want to take a young lady out to get her racquet re-strung?" Sumire smiled at Sakuno.

"I-I would really appreciate it!" Sakuno bowed in front of Ryoma.

"Alright then." Ryoma sighed, going back to his practice.

"Good. Tomorrow at two o'clock." Sumire instructed.

Tomorrow Fifteen minutes before two:

*tick, tick, tick*

"Oh no," Sakuno threw some clothes around the floor and her bed, "I'm in huge trouble," Sakuno said, looking a plain blue dress in the long mirror hung on her door.

*knock knock*

"Hey Ryuzaki, you ready yet?" Ryoma asked.

"H-Hold o-on! I-I s-still have f-fifteen m-minutes!" Sakuno pleaded.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting downstairs." Sakuno heard Ryoma's footsteps.

Sakuno sighed in relief. All of a sudden, a nearby phone rang. Sakuno blushed at it, thinking it was Ryoma.

'It can't be Ryoma! He's downstairs, baka!' Sakuno thought to herself.

She picked up the small white phone from the base and put it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Hey Sakuno-chan! You want to hang out today? I have to take care of my brothers and I'll want some company with me." Tomoka asked.

"Sorry Tomoka-san, but today I have to go out with Ryoma to re-string my racket." Sakuno apologized.

"Go out… With Ryoma?" Tomoka asked, realizing the situation. "You're going on a date with Ryoma?! Sakuno, you little sneak! I want to come on the date too!"

Sakuno flustered. "Tomoka, it's not a date! Obaa-san couldn't come and-…"

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, you are so lucky!" Tomoka jealously and sadly said.

Downstairs:

"I'm hungry." Nanjiroh came in through the left door in his black temple suit and his messy black hair, "Hey young fella, why are you dressed up on a Saturday? Are you going out on date?"

Ryoma was tying his Fila shoes on the steps, wearing his red jacket and dark blue shorts. His dark emerald hair was blocked by his Fila hat, his emotionless face focused on his shoes, and his red tennis racket on his left.

"I'm just re-stringing a racquet." Ryoma irritatingly answered.

"That's strange. Your racquet looks okay to me." Nanjiroh suspiciously said.

"I'm taking my coach's granddaughter to Haritatsu's shop to re-string her racquet. No big deal." Ryoma stood up after fixing both shoes, and then picking up his racquet.

"Oh no, that is a big deal. My son, on a date with that Ryuzaki girl. You are a man now, treat her nice, alright?" Nanjiroh smiled.

"Whatever." Ryoma sighed.

"L-Let's go." A small frail voice came from upstairs.

Sakuno came down wearing a pink dress with a square neck opening and a blue ribbon. Her auburn hair was in braids with a blue flower clip on the side, and her unfocused chestnut eyes were on the stairs.

"Hn." Ryoma said, opening the door.

"You two have fun now. Hehe." Nanjiroh closed the door behind them.

McDonalds:

"Arigatou Momo-senpai." Mizuno thanked Momoshiro for buying lunch for them.

"Yeah, and we also had a great day today too." Kato also thanked Momoshiro with the day.

"You're the best senpai ever." Horio praised.

"Well, that's what upperclassmen do right?" Momoshiro smiled.

There were in McDonalds, in a table where the window was right in front of them, able to view the Tokyo city. Each of them had a plate of fries and burgers, each sitting next to Momoshiro.

"Hey, isn't that Echizen?" Kato recognized, pointing at the boy in front and the girl barely catching up with the crowd.

"Yeah, that is! And that girl is Ryuzaki!" Mizuno pointed.

"Do you think it's a date?" Horio asked.

"I don't know, but they sure are together, and on a Saturday!" Kato answered.

"Oh man, there's no way," Horio jealously pouted, "Lucky guy, able to go on a date with Sakuno."

"Whoa, hold on there. So, you're telling me that those two have a romantic relationship? Ah, youth pursuits are so wild these days," Momoshiro sighed in joy, "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's go follow them!"

"Ah, I-I don't know-…"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Momoshiro grabbed all their hands and rushed over.

At the Park:

Couples were surrounding the park today, near the trees, on the benches, and on the fountain, making the day last. They were happy with each other, making it kind of awkward for Sakuno to just trail around Ryoma all the time. It was sort of embarrassing, being surrounded by in love couples with one not in love people just going out to re-string a racquet.

"God, that brat is not even making one move on that girl." Nanjiroh popped out of the bushes, with his sunglasses on.

Sakuno and Ryoma headed on, making their way through a bunch of houses. Momoshiro, Kato, Mizuno, and Horio popped out of a roof, witnessing the two.

"Where do you think they're going?" Kato asked.

"I don't know," Momoshiro answered, "But he's not even making one move on her!"

At Another Part of Tokyo:

"I'd never been to this part of town before," Sakuno looked around the city, "There are sure a lot of sport shops here." Sakuno looked at Ryoma, "Does the man work around here?"

"Over here." Ryoma called, all the way at a corner of an alley.

"W-Wait!" Sakuno rushed over there, following him.

At the shop:

The shop was torn down a little, kind of looked like a indoor apartment. It had a bunch of bookshelves piles with torn books, and a small kotatsu and a small TV with two antennas. On the right, was a door covered by beads that lead to a little room.

"Ryoma Echizen," An old man with a dark kimono came out, "Nice to see you again."

"Hn."

"And who might this be?" The old man asked.

"K-Konichiwa, my name is R-Ryuzaki S-Sakuno." Sakuno bowed to the old man.

"Ryuzaki," The old man remembered the name, "You must be related to Sumire Ryuzaki. Please, come inside the room."

Sakuno nodded as the both of them followed him into the room. There was a wooden machine with strings, a little cracked but useful. The room itself was the same outside, but the only lighting was a small window from the back.

"Young lady, do you think Ryoma is a strong man?" The old man asked, taking Sakuno's racquet.

"He's quite amazing." Sakuno praised.

"I disagree. His tennis styles are child's play. He needs to become more like his father and-…"

"I am never going to become like him Haritatsu." Ryoma argued.

"E-Eto…" Sakuno said, worried Haritatsu might do.

"Hehe. Don't tell me lies Ryoma." Haritatsu smiled.

While Haritatsu was fixing Sakuno's racquet to according to her own skill, Sakuno and Ryoma settled down with a Ponta on the kotatsu as they watched Nanjiroh's games.

"A-Arigatou Ryoma-kun… F-For bringing me here." Sakuno thanked.

"No problem." Ryoma took a loud sip.

"What was that all about…? About you not wanting to be like your father?" Sakuno asked, concerned.

"I want to be able to make everyone know my name instead of my Oyaji's. I don't need another person saying I play just like my father." Ryoma explained.

"I think _you_ can only accomplish that yourself Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled at him.

"Hn." Ryoma agreed.

"Young lady, I'm sorry to say but this might take a little while. You and Ryoma can go take a small walk if you'd like." Haritatsu told.

"Let's go." Ryoma stood up, walking out.

"W-Wait for me Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno put down her Ponta and rushed to his side.

"Hm, I wonder why he brought his racquet." Haritatsu looked at the racquet on the side.

Outside on the Sidewalk:

"They finally came out! Where are they going now?" Kato asked.

"Who knows? Let's follow them!" Momoshiro followed and the rest did too.

The followed them through the park again, still nothing happening. Sakuno was sadly trailing Ryoma again, hoping for something to happen.

'I have to take charge.' Sakuno thought, stopping Ryoma.

"A-Ano Ryoma-kun-…!"

"You know today," Ryoma finally said something, getting Sakuno's hopes up, "You sure are talking a lot."

Sakuno was shocked. Full of anger and embarrassment she whimpered, "W-Why did you have to say that?"

Ryoma noticed her tears slowly streaming down her face. "Hey wai-.."

Sakuno cried and ran past Ryoma, going through. She ran into the park again, this time no more couples. She sat on one of the benches, crying.

"Is that you Ryuzaki-chan?" A familiar cat like voice creeped up.

Sakuno looked up to see Eiji Kikumaru, looking confused at the crying Sakuno. "K-K-Konichiwa Eiji-senpai?!"

"Why are you crying Ryuzaki-chan?" Eiji asked.

"N-Nothing! Gomen." Sakuno apologized.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong." Eiji faked a laugh.

"Hey Eiji-senpai, w-what w-would y-you do i-if you ha-had a-a g-girlfriend?" Sakuno asked out of nowhere.

"N-Nya?" Eiji blinked, blushing a little.

Sakuno jumped out of the bench. "G-Gomen ne sai Eiji-senpai! I didn't mean to ask you such a personal question!" Sakuno apologized, bowing up and down.

"N-No, i-it's okay Ryuzaki. I just… Don't think I'll be right for any girls." Eiji confessed.

Sakuno stopped. "W-Why is that?"

"Well because I always want to have fun. Some girls like that, but want a guy to be serious, you know? I don't know how to be that? Man, do I sound like a dork?" Eiji asked, looking at Sakuno.

"N-Not at all-…"

"Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno opened her ears to hear her name from Ryoma, jogging and running. "Oops! I got to go Eiji-senpai, arigatou!" Sakuno thanked, running to Ryoma's calling.

Near a lake…

"Want one?" Ryoma asked, holding a Ponta to Sakuno.

"Yeah," Sakuno took the Ponta, "Arigatou."

Silence became between them. They were both drinking silently as the relaxed near.

This is "supposedly" Ryoma's way to say sorry.

Back at the shop…

"Thanks for re-stringing my racquet." Sakuno bowed in thanks.

"You're welcome, and tell Sumire I said hi." Haritatsu smiled.

At some tennis court…

"Now it's your turn to help me out with something." Ryoma ordered.

"Y-Yes?" Sakuno asked.

"There's this girl," Ryoma sighed, "Who has a fear and lately she's been practicing without me. And I needed to see her form.

"A-Ano… I'm sorry Ryoma that I've been practicing without you it's just that I didn't want to waste your time and-…"

"Stop getting flustered. It's not like I'm going to use my twist serve on you. I just want to see your form.

"Oh." Sakuno nodded.

So they continued until the sun came down, continuing their walk home.


	5. Fudomine's Shinji Ibu

**Before you start reading I wanted to point out some things.**

**First of all, this story is based on the manga and the anime. And when I say that, some of the moments in the story and here actually happened in Prince of Tennis.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the anime. I'm just a huge fan girl writing in some moments in Prince of Tennis to make it a romantic reverse harem.**

* * *

"I swear Fudomine totally smashed them down Momo-senpai!" Horio yelled.

Today was the day where the Seigaku regulars face Fudomine, and yet it was another great sunny day. There was no breeze, but the trees swung a little from left to right in a while. They were near a huge fountain, all of the regulars were there (except Ryoma), Horio, Kato, Mizuno, Mamoru Inoue, Saori Shiba, and Ryuzaki Sakuno. Some of them looked worried, concerned to hear that Fudomine is next to be Seigaku's rivals.

Sakuno looked left and right worryingly, hoping to see Ryoma Echizen anywhere. The photographer, Saori Shiba, noticed this and chuckled. "E-Eh?! S-Sh-Shiba-sensei, wh-why are you l-laughing?"

"I wonder where that Ryoma is?" Saori asked, purposely looking for Sakuno.

"A-Ano… I-I don't understand." Sakuno looked confused at Saori.

"Don't worry; I know what you're hiding from the boy. I'll keep it a secret, and I'm rooting for you!" Saori winked at Sakuno, smiling.

Sakuno blushed as she looked down at the ground. Today, Sakuno was wearing her regular school uniform, auburn hair still in two braids. Horio just looked at the concerned players and sighed. "Come on guys, no need to be so down. Besides, Seigaku has what it takes to take down Fudomine!"

"Um, Horio…"

"Not now Kato! Look Fudomine has got nothing on us!" Horio bragged on.

"Horio…"

"What Mizuno…! F-F-F-Fudomine!" Horio slumped down to his knees scared.

There they were, right behind Horio, in a position like bowling pins. The captain/coach Tachibana Kippei stood there in the front, eyeing Tezuka. Horio, Kato, and Mizuno backed up for the Seigaku regulars to face them.

Kippei lent his hand out with a firm face. "Let's have a good match Tezuka."

Tezuka took his hand and shook it once. "And let the best team win."

The atmosphere was cold, breezy now since the Fudomine creeped in. After Tezuka's remark, Fudomine walked away softly.

"Hey look at that guy in the back!" Mizuno pointed at the long dark blue haired boy who was bouncing a tennis ball on the side of his tennis racket.

He was whistling to a tune, walking behind Fudomine with his eyes closed, bouncing a tennis ball on the right side of his blue tennis racket. The freshmen were watching him, looking amazed.

All of a sudden, sitting on a park bench, enters in Ryoma Echizen drinking a glass of water, having his eyes closed, and bouncing a tennis ball on the side of his red tennis racket. He was in his Seigaku jacket and dark blue shorts, his Fila hat covering his dark emerald hair. He sipped loudly, so the Fudomine regulars stopped to see.

"E-Echizen...!" Horio whispered loudly, "H-He's practically challenging him."

"A first year…" Tachibana narrowed his dark brown eyes at Ryoma, then headed on, the rest of Fudomine following.

Ryoma stopped and rubbed the excess of the water of his left cheek and looked at Fudomine as they walked away. He just closed his eyes and shook his head, sighing. "Mada Mada Dane."

"Alright Seigaku, let's go win this!" Sumire started up.

…..

"Hey Ryuzaki," Ryoma asked, "Could you go get me a soda?"

Sakuno nodded and answered, "H-Hai!"

Sakuno ran through the park, looking for the nearest soda machine when she finally spotted one near the fountain.

Sakuno ran up to it, inserting two coins and then pressing the Ponta button twice. Once she grabbed the two Pontas and started to run again, she bumped into someone.

That someone was surprised to see Sakuno. His gray eyes focused on her, his long dark blue hair swaying with the breeze. He dropped a sort of video game, a game called…. Lexideta?

"G-Gomen ne sai!" Sakuno apologized, flustered while picking up the small device, "H-Here."

"Thanks. U-Um, you kind of spilled your soda on me." He pointed at the dark spot on his Fudomine jacket.

Sakuno panicked and got out a small gray handkerchief to rub it. "I'm really sorry…? W-Wait a minute, a Fudomine jacket?"

"E-Excuse me."

Sakuno looked to find out it was Shinji Ibu. "K-Kya! I-Ibu-kun, g-gomen."

"It's alright, it's just soda." Ibu shrugged.

Sakuno bowed and then noticed the video game in his left hand. "S-Sorry to ask but, m-may I see that game?"

Shinji Ibu raised an eyebrow confusingly at Sakuno, but then handed it to her. Sakuno then realized the game and lightened up. "Uwaaa…! T-This was my favorite video game in elementary school! I always got the problems wrong though."

"…" Shinji Ibu stayed quiet.

Sakuno flustered and threw the game back again. "S-S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to bore you with all this-…"

"I'm not bored." Ibu finally said.

Sakuno blushed a little. Ibu took of his jacket to reveal a dark blue button down shirt with pink sleeve collars. "You're kind of interesting."

Sakuno turned into a deeper shade of red. "I-Interesting?"

Ibu plopped his jacket over her and walked away. "Return it to me when it's clean, and when I win the match."

Sakuno turned around to see he was gone. Suddenly, Sakuno realized that Ryoma was still waiting for his Ponta, so he just took Ibu's jacket and ran.

…

"Here… You… Go… Ryoma… Kun…" Sakuno breathed heavily through every word.

It was now the starting of Kaido's match, Ryoma was just near a tree, sleeping. Sakuno fell down next to him, setting down the Ponta on top of Ryoma's stomach. Luckily, Shinji Ibu's jacket dried through Sakuno's panic run and the spot disappeared. So she lay, right next to the sleepy Ryoma. His head were on his arms, which were on the back of his head to rest on, his hat covering his closed cat eyes. Ryoma's legs were crossed, left over right and Sakuno snuggled on his neck.

Ryoma felt heat next to him, and he woke up. He turned his head, looking at an auburn head. He didn't move though, because he figured out it was already Ryuzaki. She was now asleep, but Ryoma didn't feel like waking her up. Then, he noticed.

His opponent's jacket was on her body to cover her in case she got cold. It only covered her upper body, leaving the bear porcelain legs open. Ryoma was kind of confused at first, wondering why she obtained his jacket when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His right hand immediately fell over his heart, feeling a little angry it appeared so suddenly.

Sakuno's eyes slowly opened, realizing she was on Ryoma Echizen's lap. She stood straight up, the jacket hanging on her shoulders. "G-Gomen ne Ryoma-kun, I-I didn't mean to-…"

"It's alright. No need to be so flustered." Ryoma sat criss cross, drinking his Ponta.

"O-Okay then. Are you alright?" Sakuno asked, concernedly.

"Mmhmm," Ryoma answered, "Thanks for the soda."

'He sounds really angry,' Sakuno worryingly thought, 'Is he mad at me? Did I bring his soda too late?'

"Ryoma-kun, I'm really sorry for bringing your soda so late. I didn't know you fell asleep waiting for me to come back." Sakuno deeply apologized.

Ryoma stopped drinking his Ponta and laid back on the tree again. "I was mad at you for that," He changed the subject, "Why are you wearing Fudomine's jacket?"

Sakuno blushed as she remembered. "Mou… I-It's a long story-…"

"I don't have a match for another half hour. I think I can hear the story." Ryoma immediately interrupted.

Sakuno blushed at the ground for a moment and sighed, finally saying, "While I was getting soda for the both of us, I opened mine and accidently spilled mine on one of the members. I guessed his name was Shinji Ibu, since his name was imprinted on the back of his jacket. He dropped his game, and we played it a little while too. He said to give his jacket back when he wins his game, but I haven't seen him play yet-…"

"That's because he's playing me." Ryoma stood straight up.


	6. The Result of the Match

**Before you start reading I wanted to point out some things.**

**First of all, this story is based on the manga and the anime. And when I say that, some of the moments in the story and here actually happened in Prince of Tennis.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis or the anime. I'm just a huge fan girl writing in some moments in Prince of Tennis to make it a romantic reverse harem.**

* * *

"Eh?!" Sakuno figured it out and panicked, blushing at Ryoma, who was walking away.

Sakuno looked really concerned now. 'How am I supposed to give it to Ibu-kun now? He told me to give it to him _if_ he wins the match. But against Ryoma-kun, he will never win.'

Sakuno lifted herself up by one leg and with Shinji's jacket folded in her arms, she sadly followed Ryoma to the court. She was not even looking forward; she was looking really concerned and spaced out looking at the ground.

All of a sudden, she bumped into someone. He felt soft, warm even. It was Shuichiro Oishi!

"Oi-Oishi-senpai!" Sakuno jumped, surprised and embarrassed, "Gomen ne sai! I didn't mean to bump into you, I just… I just…" Sakuno sighed.

Shuichiro chuckled. "Oh Ryuzaki-chan. You're so funny sometimes."

Shuichiro was sweaty, he was wearing only his Seigaku uniform and not his jacket, probably too hot for a jacket. He had a blue small water bottle in his right hand and a white rag around his neck, drying the sweat pouring down his neck.

Sakuno noticed that he laughed and laughed with him too. Once they stopped Shuichiro asked, "Why were you spacing out? You shouldn't do that anymore. What if I was some gross guy?"

Sakuno knew he was sort of scolding her and nodded to show she understood. Then, Shuichiro noticed Fudomine's jacket.

"Uh, hey Ryuzaki-chan? Why do you have Fudomine's jacket?" Shuichiro asked curiously.

Sakuno at first didn't know what he was talking about. As soon as she took a look down, she panicked dropping the jacket on Shuichiro's head.

"Uwa! Gomen ne sai Oishi-senpai!" Sakuno tried to get the jacket off his head.

Once she grabbed the zipper, she rushed it off. On Shuichiro's part, it started to burn. So he took Sakuno's wrist and stopped it. Eye to eye, Shuichiro looked serious at Sakuno's red and warm cheeks.

"Sorry Ryuzaki-chan. It just started to hurt, that's all." Shuichiro let go, but Sakuno still felt his firm fingers on her wrist. Shuichiro tossed the jacket back to her arms, and she just folded it again. "Arigatou Oishi-senpai."

"You're welcome. So, dare to tell me the reason why you have that jacket?" Shuichiro asked again.

"I have to hold onto it after Shinji Ibu's match with Ryoma-kun." Sakuno answered.

"Shinji Ibu…! Echizen's playing him?!" Shuichiro concernedly asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Mmhmm. Why are you so worried Oishi-senpai?"

"According to Inui's research, Shinji Ibu has a move called, _Spot._ Inui says he doesn't know _what_ it exactly is… But he says it pretty dangerous." Shuichiro answered, sounding a little scared.

"Oh no… What if Ryoma-kun gets hurt?" Sakuno paused, "But what if he hurts Ibu-kun and then I won't be able to return the jacket to hi-…"

"Ryuzaki-chan," Shuichiro suspiciously interrupted, "Are you okay?"

Sakuno stopped blubbering and nodded. "I should be fine Oishi-senpai. Arigatou."

Shuichiro noticed how hard Sakuno must feel and patted her and rubbed her braided hair. "Ryuzaki-chan."

'His voice,' Sakuno's started to tear up for some reason, 'Is so warm.'

"Return the jacket after the result of the match. Whatever it is." Shuichiro flashed a smile.

And with that, Shuichiro waved goodbye and walked the opposite way. Sakuno looked back glancing and waving. Once she headed forward to Ryoma again, she encountered him.

"Kya! Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here? Y-You should be at your match!" Sakuno panicked.

"Relax. Relax. It was right here, I sort of just jogged for exercise. What's wrong now?" Ryoma asked, emotionless.

Sakuno hesitated. "C-Can you… Go easy on your next opponent?"

Ryoma shockingly took a step back. "What?"

Sakuno put her head down, bangs covering her eyes. "R-Ryoma-kun. Y-You should go easy. On your next opponent."

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. "Okay."

He walked into the tennis court, where Shinji Ibu and the crowd were waiting for Ryoma's first match. His tennis racket slipped in his right hand, he began to bounce the ball.

"Isn't that a first year?"

"Is Seigaku joking or they've lost it?"

"There's always Tezuka."

Shinji focused on the comments and Ryoma. Suddenly, Ryoma laughed. He tossed up the ball and started his very first match.

"What a strong first year!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go Echizen! Give them something to see buddy!" Horio shouted.

"Whoever this _Shinji_ is, he seems to be pressing Ryoma hard." Sumire narrowed her eyes at Shinji.

Her arms folded and legs crossed, Tezuka and Sumire were glued to the match. Watching Ryoma's every move. The crowd amazed and shocked to see a first year actually be really good, seemed to be glued to it too. The team except Kaidoh stood in a line against the fence, hands in their pockets and still in their Seigaku uniform. With a notebook and a pen in his hand, Inui recorded.

"0-15!"

"Fudomine finally scored!"

"Echizen's arm froze," Tezuka mumbled, but still everyone could hear.

"What on earth?" Sumire tried to figure it out.

"Shinji is not doing what I think-…" The team captain/coach Tachibana concernedly stopped.

"Spot." The red headed boy, Kamio Akira named.

All of a sudden, Shinji did "Spot" once again, which made Ryoma twist his body to hit it. Unfortunately, Ryoma's tennis racket slid and smashed into one of the tennis poles that held the net. Once it smashed into pieces, the biggest piece encountered Ryoma's left eye. Once his eye has been badly scratched, he fell to the ground, rubbing his eyes.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno concernedly screamed, heavy breathing.

"Echizen! You okay Ochibi?" Eiji asked.

Ryoma was carried to his bench with Sumire and Tezuka, and a time out was called. Shuichiro came in and tried to aid it, but the blood kept flowing.

"I don't know if he could go on," Shuichiro looked at Tezuka sadly, "We might have to forfeit yet another match."

"I'm fine. It's just a small cut." Ryoma looked irritated.

Sumire sighed and applied a huge bandage around his eye. "If you really want to play, go play."

"Ten minutes," Tezuka firmly ordered, "Ten minutes to finish the game. If you didn't win, we're forfeiting."

Ryoma smirked. "That's what I want to hear senpai."

Ryoma flipped his tennis racket back on his right shoulder and walked normally back into the match. He whistled as he walked to there, smirking happily and switching it to his left hand.

"Ryuzaki said to go easy, but it seems I can't listen to her at this point." Ryoma waved the tennis racket at him.

Shinji Ibu looked shocked that he continued to go on, but now looked like his emotionless self. He bounced the ball, and copied Ryoma's twist serve!

"Did he just-…"

"He did the kick serve," Shusuke smiled and interrupted Momoshiro, "That's not the twist serve."

"Again."

Shinji Ibu growled, and smashed a twisted serve once again. This time, Ryoma headed up to the net and returned it.

'Ten minutes,' Ryoma angrily thought, 'That's sure is a lot of time.'

Lobs, hits, returns, went on again. "He's going to activate it again."

"Kamio-!"

"I'm right aren't I? It seems like his only way out or something." Kamio looked at the almost tired Shinji.

"Be quiet," Ryoma ordered when he was about to serve the ball, "You guys act like it's a huge deal. It's a scratch, relax."

Kamio growled. "Man that is one arrogant kid."

"Touché," Tachibana chuckled.

"Tachibana! Why are you laughing at this time?"

"Relax; I believe Shinji's got this whole match in the bag." Tachibana folded his arms.

All of a sudden, Ryoma scored! "Found it. You're two weaknesses."

"Alright Echizen!" Horio praised.

"What a lucky guy!" Kato praised as well.

"Humph," Tezuka sighed, "He's only got three minutes."

"Give me a break Tezuka-senpai! You're getting excited!" Momoshiro tried to lighten up the mood.

"I do not get excited. Run twenty laps, now." Tezuka ordered.

"Here?" Momoshiro couldn't believe it.

Tezuka flashed his glasses at Momoshiro and he ran as fast as he could. His head continued on the match.

Ryoma started playing _differently._ Not only has he been playing with his left hand, he switches from left _to_ right! Shinji has been struggling, running left and right, trying to return the ball that Ryoma is just easily smashing. Shinji started to heavy breathe, as Ryoma had a fun time. His eye didn't quite hurt at all at this point, but blood started to drip a little.

"Point! Seigaku wins!" The crowd cheered in amazement.

"It's been less than ten minutes hasn't it?" Ryoma looked at Tezuka, smirking at him as if he had been defeated.

"Good job Ryoma," Sumire went and congratulate him, "Now go to the hospital and clean that up."

The day of the match, much later around sunset…

"Ah, here you go. Your jacket. Sorry you didn't win the match." Sakuno handed Shinji back his jacket.

"Arigatou… Um…"

"Ryuzaki… R-Ryu-Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno shyly introduced herself.

"Ryuzaki… Can we meet again sometime?" Shinji asked.

Sakuno's cheeks felt warm and turned apple red. "A-Ano… I don't know…"

"Oi, Ryuzaki. It's time to go; Kawamura-senpai said something about free sushi." Ryoma's voice stopped Sakuno's answer.

"H-Hai," Sakuno answered, "Sorry Ibu-kun. I will see you soon. Sayonara!"

Sakuno ran to the victor's side, walking alone to Kawamura-senpai's sushi place. "Did you give it back to him?"

Sakuno nodded, still blushing. "H-Hai. How's you left eye?"

"It's just a scratch. No big deal."

"It is a big deal! You had me worried on the court earlier!" Sakuno blurted but then covered mouth, "Mou… Gomen Ryoma-kun. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine. Hey, you're getting better… You seem to go to tennis courts and play lightly without screaming your head off."

Sakuno blushed in embarrassment, remembering the time. "I-I know. Seeing you play… Really made me want to play hard too."

"It did…?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno beamed him a smile. "Ha-Hai."


	7. We're Left at Home Alone

"Come on in Echizen, the boys have a surprise for you." Sumire came up from the driveway in front of her granddaughter and her star rookie. She was in the front, black leather seats, open roof... Pink car.

"Obaa-san! Ar-Are y-you taking us there?" Sakuno flustered.

"Of course, Sakuno. Now hurry up. You two can sit in the back, I have too much stuff in the front.

Sakuno hesitated with the plan and worried. What if their hands touch during the ride? What if Sakuno says something stupid that causes Ryoma to get mad? There has to be something wrong with this ride.

"A-Ano, Obaa-san? H-How long is the ride there?" Sakuno hoped it was five minutes.

"Thirty, or so. Depends on the traffic. Why?" Sumire asked.

"No-Nothing, nothing at all." Sakuno opened the car door and slid through until the end of the right seat, letting Ryoma sit on the left seat.

_Good thing there's a cup holder between us_. Sakuno thought, sighing in relief.

The rest of the drive there was quiet, every now and then Sumire would ask both of them questions and Ryoma's answers were always short and simple. Sakuno's answers were hard to get out, with her stuttering.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma, who was looking tiredly out the window with his eye patched up. His dark emerald hair glistened in the sky, and his cat eyes narrowed at the road.

"E-Eto Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno called.

"Hn?"

"The match... I'm sorry I told you to go easy." Sakuno apologized.

"It's not a big deal Ryuzaki."

"B-But-..."

"I said it wasn't a big deal."

_Oh, I knew it. He was angry at me. He figured out that I sort of wanted Shinji to win just to return a jacket. If I were Ryoma-kun, I would be angry at myself too. _Sakuno felt sad.

Ryoma's pupil of his narrowed eye swished to Sakuno's glimpse. She was tapping her fingers on her knee, which was twitching. She was still in her school uniform, hair in braids...

_Still too long_, Ryoma thought as he brought up the subject.

That sad expression on her face though, was threatening. Her mouth was crooked, Sakuno's eyes filled with worry as she looked at her fingers.

_Maybe she really is sorry._ Ryoma sighed in defeat.

"At first," Sakuno's ears perked up as soon as she heard a single word come out of Ryoma Echizen's mouth, "It wasn't a big deal."

Sakuno blushed as soon as she knew what Ryoma had meant. Is he saying that he's... jealous?

"Are you jealous?" Sakuno blurted.

"Don't be so childish."

Sakuno chuckled, relieved that Sakuno and Ryoma was talking like they were once again. Ryoma stared at her laughing, then rolled his eyes and turned to the road once again.

"Is your eye feeling better now?" Sakuno asked curiously and worryingly.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch." Ryoma lied; it sort of hurt a lot. But of course, he didn't want her to know.

"We're here."

Sakuno was the first to get out of the car and Ryoma slid through. "Thanks Obaa-san, see you at home."

"Alright then. Sayonara."

And with that, her grandmother zoomed out of there. Ryoma held his hat up high and slid the door open to find his team.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma Echizen closed the door as Sakuno smiled hopelessly.

All of a sudden the door opened and a couple of hands grabbed Ryoma and Sakuno inside.

* * *

"Are you really okay now Ochibi?" Eiji slung his arm around Ryoma as he jumped to his seat.

Ryoma was drinking tea held in a tall green cup. When he was pushed by Eiji, his tea slipped onto Sakuno's skirt.

"Oh no! Echizen you pervert. Trying to make little Ryuzaki take her skirt off," Momo raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Kya! I've just washed this yesterday." Sakuno sadly yelped.

"Hey Echizen! Go comfort your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend. Anyways, I think I have extra shorts in my bag. Just use it."

"Oh, I get it now. Sharing clothes with your girlfriend are we? I wish I had a girlfriend so I could be caring like you Ochibi... In fact! I have extra shorts too! Would you like to use them Ryuzaki-chan?"

"S-Senpai, i-it's okay. I'll just use Ryoma's shorts. Be-Besides, the-they probably won't fit." Sakuno chuckled as grabbed Ryoma's tennis bag.

"Yeah Eiji-senpai! Why are _you_ offering clothes to her?! Do you have a crush on Echizen's girlfriend?" Momo slung his arm around Eiji.

"Me? No way, she's all yours Echizen."

"How about you Fuji-senpai? Would you go out with Ryuzaki-chan?"

"Of course I would. Ryuzaki's lunches are the best, and if I dated her I would get the largest."Fuji answered.

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Ryuzaki is a really good cook."

"Don't you agree Echizen? After all, according to my data, you two have been secretly eating on the rooftop during lunch period." Inui spilled.

"I guess so."

"Do-Does this look okay?"

Sakuno came out with Ryoma's shorts on but still in her uniform shirt. However, Ryoma's extra "shorts" were really short for some reason.

_I remember washing this one wrong, so it had to be short._ Sakuno thought.

They all just stared at her with blank minds. Sakuno's face turned into a dark tomato and recaptured her spot near Ryoma.

"Let's all take a picture!" Shuichiro offered.

"Hey! Eiji-senpai, stop taking my sushi!"

"I swear I didn't!"

"Liar!" Momo pushed Sakuno, where her head landed on Ryoma's shoulder. He looked confused, wondering how she even got on his shoulder, in where Shuichiro took the picture.

"That's a keeper!" Shuichiro smiled at the picture.

"C-Ca-Can you s-send it to me l-later Oishi-senpai?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Of course I can." Shuichiro smiled.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sakuno entered as Ryoma took off his shoes.

"Sakuno," Sumire checked her watch, "You're late."

"Gomen Obaa-san, we got carried away at the party." Sakuno apologized.

"Alright then, but wait. Ryoma's parents and I have something very important to tell you." Sumire paused them from going upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked, raising his eyebrow when his parents appeared behind Sumire.

"We're going on a trip to Hawaii!" Rinko excitedly surprised them.

"A-All of us?" Sakuno asked, twitching.

"Of course not Ryuzaki. Just the three of us, we've got a couple of friends there that want to visit us. Oh! And Nanako is coming too." Nanjiroh smiled.

"I wanted to swim with the dolphins." Nanako smiled too.

"So let me get this straight," Ryoma sighed irritatingly, "You're going to leave Ryuzaki and I here, alone?"

"Yes!"


	8. Yuuta Fuji

**Hey guys!**

**Here is another new cool chapter of She Really Does Hate Tennis.**

**Here, I am not going to spoil anything but... There is another suitor for Sakuno. **

**Does everyone know that girl who flirted with Ryoma in the Prince of Tennis? She will appear NOT in this chapter but later chapters to spark the RyoSaku relationship because I feel as if I am using to much Sakuno X Any too much.  
**

* * *

Ryoma's cat eyes sprang up as he heard the loud ring of his alarm clock right next to him began shaking and ringing loudly. Karupin was resting on his chest over the blanket and he realized he was at Ryuzaki's house, since his stupid Oyaji burned down his house and has to take over a month to repair.

"Morning Karupin, do you mind?" Ryoma gathered himself up and shooed Karupin to a pile of laundry next to his bed.

After that, Ryoma kicked off the blankets and set his feet on the floor. He rubbed his hazel eyes and stretched widely, starting on his feet and heading out the door. No one was out on the halls, but cold air came from a creak on Sakuno's door. Suddenly, Ryoma smelt the aroma of the sweet smell of pancakes and muffins that were coming from downstairs. Ryoma thought at first if his mother were cooking for him, but then racked his brain to remember they left in a sudden trip.

Walking downstairs, Ryoma caught a glimpse of a petite figure in a white cooking apron with laces and under it a Seigaku's girl's uniform. Two auburn twin braids stuck out, in where Ryoma finally figured out it was Ryuzaki.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun, hurry up and come down. We have school in half an hour." Sakuno turned around with that bright smile.

"Okay." Ryoma simply answered as he grabbed a seat nearest to him.

In front of him, was a plate full of two stacked pancakes with syrup poured and butter slowly melting at the top. Another separate plate beside it had bacon and sunny side up eggs, which Ryoma decided to eat first.

While eating, he heard the soft humming of Sakuno as she decided to wash the pans and turn off the stove. She opened the window widely to let the sun in and heat, smiling cutely at the birds and the trees outside.

"Did you eat already?" Ryoma asked, hesitating to eat since he thought she didn't eat yet.

"Ha-Hai, I woke up earlier. Anyways, don't have to worry about me Ryoma-kun, how is the food?" Sakuno asked, drying the pans with a white towel nearby.

"It's okay." Ryoma kept eating and finished his pancakes in time.

After that, he washed his dishes and went back upstairs to change into his uniform and went back downstairs where Sakuno was waiting patiently.

"You know you don't have to wait for me right? You could've just gone without me." Ryoma asked.

"Well, yeah I could. But I thought it might be more fun if we walked together." Sakuno answered.

"Whatever, let's just go." Ryoma slung his tennis bag over and opened the door to let Sakuno out first.

After that, Ryoma walked faster as Sakuno trailed with her school suitcase in her palms. They walked in silence, with Ryoma slowly chewing his bubblegum, blowing it up, and then popping it in his face.

All of a sudden, Ryoma stopped abruptly and after Sakuno bumped into him. She looked forward towards him, widening her eyes at none other than Shusuke with another boy. Ryoma backed up and hid behind a wall, with Sakuno before him.

"I heard about Seigaku beating Fudomine. I also heard about that first year, is he a lefty?" The boy with the short spiky light brown and grey eyes. He had a small scar on the right side of his forehead in the shape of a cross and wore a St. Rudolph uniform.

"Yeah, he is. Yuuta, how are you feeling?" Shusuke changed the subject.

"Don't change the subject and don't act like that on me. Just watch, we'll beat Seigaku and take them off the tournament." Yuuta narrowed his eyes at Shusuke.

"Yuuta…" Shusuke said as Yuuta began walking away from him.

After that commotion, Ryoma and Sakuno began walking the other way to school.

* * *

"Sakuno, isn't Ryoma just amazing in English? I could listen to him talk English all day." Tomoka cooed.

Sakuno hopelessly looked at her Ryoma-crazed best friend and sighed. "Tomoka-san, you're drink is spilling."

After Tomoka realized that she jumped and pouted, leaving Sakuno chuckling a bit. "Aw, Sakuno, what am I going to do?"

"Hey Ryuzaki, Osakada, have you seen Echizen around?" Satoshi Horio asked, with his hands in his pockets.

"Ah, no I haven't. Last time I saw him was at the tennis courts again." Sakuno answered.

"Alright, thanks." Kato thanked them and the Freshmen trio left.

Tomoka trailed them with excitement. "Hold on a minute! I want to see Ryoma-sama!"

Sakuno finished her lunch quickly and ran to them. "Tomoka-san! Don't leave me!"

After walking and listening to Horio and Tomoka constantly arguing, they finally spotted Ryoma eating a bento made by Ryuzaki. He was sitting on the roof quietly enjoying Seigaku's view.

"Oi Echizen, I'm getting really jealous. I bet you have a girlfriend who's been making those wonderful lunches for you." Horio nudged Ryoma while eyeing him playfully.

"A girlfriend?! There is no way! He won't even accept the cookies I make for him every day!" Tomoka argued.

While they were arguing once again, Ryoma kept one eye on Ryuzaki who was blushing at the fact that Horio thought he had a _girlfriend_ making those lunches for him, and that girl was Ryuzaki.

"Le-Let's not jump to conclusions Horio-kun. Ma-Maybe Ryoma-kun is the one making those lunches for him." Sakuno tried to lay them off Ryoma.

"Why would Ryoma have cute little heart shaped rice?" Horio eyed Ryuzaki.

"Isn't that the way you arrange your rice Sakuno?" Tomoka recognized.

Sakuno fell silent and panicked while blushing even deeper. Ryoma just sighed and saved her by saying, "So what if I make my rice this way?"

"Ech-Echizen?!" Horio twitched.

"I'm going back to practice. Ryuzaki, you coming?" Ryoma got up on his feet and asked Sakuno.

"Ha-Hai." Sakuno nodded and followed him.

"Something's not right here. There is no way Ryoma-sama makes his rice like a heart. _Nor_ does he make lunches!" Tomoka tried to think hard.

"Maybe we should leave them alone you guys. It's not like they're dating." Kachiro tried to calm them down.

"There's no way Echizen could score Ryuzaki!" Horio thought hard too.

* * *

"Thanks for practicing with me again Ryoma-kun. Look, this time I drew your face on a tennis ball." Sakuno showed the Ryoma- faced tennis ball.

"Can I have this?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno blushed. "Su-Sure. I made another one anyway."

"Alright, don't hit the ball to hard against the wall." Ryoma gave a tip.

Luckily, they escaped to the tennis walls where Sakuno usually practices her tennis styles every now and then. Ryoma finished his lunch sitting on a bench nearby.

"I'm going to get Ponta okay?" Ryoma called out.

Without even hearing, Sakuno accidently smashed the ball upwards to high and over. "Oh no, now I have to get it back."

The ball was smashed all the way to the grounds of another school, where it entered a court full of boys training.

As soon as Sakuno reached there, the tennis ball was too far and she had to reach it with her tennis racket. All of a sudden, a tall boy with long dark brown hair and a blue jogging suit picked it up and looked evilly at Sakuno.

"Is this your tennis ball girl?" The boy asked grinning.

"Ye-Yes. Ma-May I have it back pl-please?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Come back here and get it." The boy ordered, dropping the ball behind him and the other boys tipped a case full of balls over to make it harder for Sakuno to find it.

"Hurry up; you're starting to get into our practice time." One of the boys howled.

"Leave the girl alone." A familiar voice popped behind Sakuno.

When Sakuno turned around, it was none other than Yuuta Fuji!


	9. You can hate me forever

I'm sorry to say that I am putting this story on hiatus until further notice.

I had a lack of updating this because no matter how much I create a chapter I felt like it was not good enough.

It's true though; according to my data if I had kept updating this story I could have reached a lot of views.

Please try to understand, and this story should be updated in the lease that you can expect it.

Thank you for still going on this site as checking if this story has updated or changed in anyway. I admire your hope in me, and I am sorry to have let ou down.

She Really Does Hate Tennis is very important to me and I think about it everyday I swear.

I have an "idea" actually for a new chapter, I just haven't expanded it or even thought about it that much.

Anyways, I love you guys so much and please keep your hopes up a little longer.

By the way, even though its uploaded on April Fools, it's true


End file.
